Wings
by Castelian
Summary: What happens when Max and the flock finds a new place where there are other mutants? Have they finally found where they belong? Has FAX DUH This is my first fanfic so please R&R! More chapters to come!Rated T just in case. This story is set after MAX.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fanfic so pls R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are featured in the story and that are also featured in Maximum Ride books.**

**Now, for the story.....**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"We're going, and that's final."

"But Max…."

"No means no!" I said to Gazzy. I was telling the flock that we'd better leave the U.S. Military navy base cuz the M-Geeks or any other amazingly horribly-made creatures/robots/some stuff that I don't even know might start appearing. Gazzy sat on the couch, crossed his arms and looked at me. The rest of the flock were sitting around the lounge area too.

"Max is right, if we don't, we could implicate everyone around here" said –guess who?- Angel. Yeah, ever since we destroyed Mr. Chu's Underwater Wonderland, Angel has been trying to act like twice her age. I dunno, maybe she's trying to become leader or something, but I prefer Angel to do every seven-year old would, and that DOES NOT include swimming thousands of feet underwater like what she did a few days ago. But sadly, that's not possible, cuz guess what? We are mutants. We have wings. And by wings I do not mean some kind of fairy wings you wear on your back. I mean ACTUAL wings. You know, the one the local bird has? Except ours are tens of times bigger. Okay, fine. I'm exaggerating. But we DO have wings. And that's cuz of a wonderful experiment that made us mutants and made us being hunted down by different people for their who-knows-what-and-I-dun-care reasons. And that's why we have to leave.

"Fine. But could Iggy and I at least have some stuff at least?" Gazzy asked. I wondered what he wanted to bring. It better not be some things to make bombs or something.

_Nah, he just wants to bring some cookies and chips._

I wonder who could that be? Oh, right. It was my mind-reading baby, Angel.

"Fine." I said to Gazzy. Fang suddenly walked and sat next to me.

"Think it's time we have dinner, huh?" he asked, looking at me. His blue and mesmerizing eyes were just so – comforting. His hand held mine as I nodded.

"Great, I'm starving. Could we go to the Italian & Mexican Restaurant across the shopping mall? Akila and I are in the mood for nachos and pizza." Total said as he turned towards Akila and smiled. And if you didn't know, Total is a dog. Yes, he's also a mutated creature and like us, he also has wings. Akila is just a normal dog that Total is simply nuts about.

"Umm… I don't think they let pets into restaurants." Iggy said.

"That's animal discrimination!" Total said.

"Hey, what about we buy a take-away and eat at the benches near the mall? I heard that there would be a street performance today." Nudge said, smiling. Well, how can I disappoint Nudge? Of course I agreed. So we went out and made our way to the restaurant. Fang and I went to buy the food while the rest of the flock went to find a good spot to eat and watch the performance. Well I have to say, the food in restaurants are freaking expensive. How was I supposed to know that 7 boxes of nachos, 2 boxes of Hawaiian pizza, 6 cokes and two mineral water cost more than what mom gave us yesterday? Great. So now I had to think of something.

"Umm…. But it's okay, you can have this for free." the cashier said. I stared wide-eyed. Okay. This has gotta be a joke. I bet once we take the food that guy will suddenly fire and AK-47 or something from his arm. Or, he would turn into an Eraser or – who could have guessed? – Angel was right behind me.

_Don't worry. I've got it covered. _

Angel. Again. I gave her the I'm-glad-you-helped-but-you-shouldn't-have-done-that kind of look. She smiled at me. Oh, bother. She would always be my baby. And I swear I saw Fang gave Angel a smirk. So we took the food and Angel led us to where the rest of the flock was. Total and Akila barked happily. I bet the people around us were thinking: Why the heck are two dogs eating pizza and nachos? Then the street performers came and they performed cool stunts like spinning a stick with fire and all other wacky stuff. Then a there was a gunshot. People started to scream and run. Iggy screamed. He'd been shot by someone wearing a black jacket, black sunglasses, black pants, black shirt and black shoes. Welcome to my life.


	2. Gunguards

There were 4 more people in black around him carrying a Magnum. Akila pretty much went nuts and fainted. Fang got into a fighting stance, Gazzy went to Iggy's side. Nudge went behind me. Angel went in front of all of us.

Angel, come back! Are you crazy?

_They are humans, remember?_

Oh, yeah. Angel can CONTROL humans.

Angel, they might shoot you first.

_They are scared I can breathe fire out of my mouth, so they won't attack me. They got such an imagination, haha._

Easily, the men started to back off. Wow, sometimes, I wish I have Angel's powers. That way I could force Fang to tell me what he thought of Dr. Stupendous or the Red-haired Wonder – or me.

Great work Angel, now come back we need to go for an up-and-away.

_That wasn't me, they are backing off themselves. No, wait. It's an ambush! Duck!_

Bullets started flying from all sides. Angel probably talked to the whole flock cuz they all fell flat.

Angel, DO SOMETHING. Then, I realized I was pleading with a girl half my age to save us. But hey, SHE'S the one with the controlling powers. The five men who were initially shooting us stopped and shot the ambushers.

Angel tell the flock to do an up-and-away at 60° in 5 seconds.

_Gottit._

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

And then I realized something. Iggy's wings were shot. Darn. That's what I hate about our enemies. They always HAVE to shoot the wing. Oh boy.

"Fang, you and I carry Ig. Gazzy you carry Akila. Ready? Fly!" I shouted. We ran and took off. Usually at this times I would think I was in heaven cuz the wind right now was so strong and it makes you feel so fresh when you are flying against them. But, when you are flying against the wind RUNNING away from people who can shoot you, boy that's hell. I was holding Iggy's legs and Fang was holding his upper body. Only now did I realize that Iggy's so heavy. Total was struggling to keep up cuz he had just mastered flapping his wings and we were going really fast. Now, one thing's for sure, though. Before that I had told the flock we would leave in three days, but I'm pretty sure three more days here and we would be dead bird-kids. Nudge was in the front of Gazzy, and behind Angel, who was taking the lead. Again. Soon, we slowed down.

"Those guys looked scary, like the President's guard or something, with the guns and all." Gazzy commented, looking at unconscious Iggy.

"That's it! Gunguards! That's what we can call them!" Angel said.

"This is really not the time Angel…" I said.

Ah, we finally reached the navy base. Just a little bit-

"BANG!! BANG!! BANG!!"

I heard gunshots, and realized I was falling, and then I blacked out.

**I know, it's a short chapter. But please R&R!**


End file.
